El sol de Dorne
by ArielAlatriste
Summary: Todos habían muerto, sólo quedaban el buen Ser Archibald, Quentyn y él, Gerris Drinkwater, quien ya no estaba tan seguro de querer ser un héroe. SLASH, Quentyn x Gerris.


No se podía decir que el viaje hubiera sido miel sobre hojuelas, todos sus compañeros esperaban aventura, gloria y heroicas batallas, él no podía mentir, también lo deseaba, pero sabía que las aventuras no eran como en los libros de caballerías que no te contaban los mareos y los vómitos constantes en un barco, no te hablaban de pasar hambre y sed, no decían ni media palabra de lo incómodo que era ir a cagar entre los arbustos, no contaban que no habría papel para limpiarse el culo y terminarías apestando, con una costra de mierda seca en las nalgas, con la ropa casi hecha jirones y tan manchada de sudor y arena que bien podría pasar por un mapa de los Siete Reinos.

Todos habían muerto, sólo quedaban el buen Ser Archibald, Quentyn y él, Gerris Drinkwater, quien ya no estaba tan seguro de querer ser un héroe.

Vio a Quentyn levantarse, obviamente no podía dormir, no esa noche, no con la locura que había planeado, Gerris quería creer que todo saldría bien, de verdad que lo quería, pero con querer no es suficiente.

Salió tras Quent, su valiente príncipe, su valiente, estúpido y suicida príncipe, lo encontró "jugando" con la llama de una vela.

- ¿Qué demonios haces?- le preguntó Gerris.

Nunca había visto a su príncipe tan desmejorado, estaba pálido, ojeroso, con la frente cubierta de sudor, alejó la palma del fuego y miró a Gerris intensamente.

- Drink- dijo el príncipe, como si lo reconociera – no puedo dormir-

- Un poco de leche tibia sería más efectivo que provocarte quemaduras, Quent, eso y una buena puta-

Quentyn se sonrojó, "como una doncella", pensó Drink.

- Mi padre no me ha enviado a buscar putas, tengo un deber…-

- Tu futura Reina no es ninguna virgen- dijo Gerris, sonriendo al ver cómo Quentyn se sonrojaba de nuevo- no va a querer a un tímido principito entre las piernas, querrá un hombre, ¿por qué crees que se revuelca con ese mercenario?- Quent se quedó callado, con la mirada fija en la nada – te haría bien buscar una puta para que te instruya en los secretos de las artes amatorias, mi querido Quent, en el templo de las Gracias están las mejores maestras, visten de rojo y están entrenadas para el placer, esperan toda la noche a que llegue un hombre para escogerlas, si no, se ponen muy tristes, deberíamos ir a consolar a alguna pobrecilla-

El príncipe negó, llevándose la palma herida a la boca, Gerris casi suelta una exclamación al verlo chupando su mano.

- Esto no va a funcionar, Quent- le dijo Drinkwater- tu plan es una locura, moriremos todos-

- Si no quieres hacerlo, hay barcos que te pueden llevar hasta Volantis, de ahí a casa, Gerris, eres libre de marcharte-

Quent se levantó y regresó a su cama, Gerris lo observó en silencio, ¿libre?, no, no lo era, no podría dejar a su príncipe mientras viviera, era curioso: había llegado a esas extrañas ciudades como un guerrero dorniense, un hombre del verano, un hombre libre; ahora eso estaba en el pasado, se había convertido en un esclavo de Quentyn Martell, tal vez la esclavitud fuera contagiosa, ahora era la espada de Quentyn, su caballero, nunca podría marcharse, aunque su príncipe le ordenara caminar hacia la muerte como lo hacía ahora, porque estaba atado a él, encadenado con las dulces e invisibles cadenas del amor pero al fin cadenas.

Fue tras Quent, sabía que su príncipe no conciliaría el sueño, no esa noche, lo encontró recostado en la cama, cubierto por las finas sábanas de lino y con los ojos abiertos, debajo de los lienzos estaba desnudo, Gerris podía ver cómo el sudor pegaba las sábanas al firme abdomen de su príncipe, ¿cómo podían decir que no era hermoso?

- ¿Gerris?- le llamó Quentyn, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, - ¿Gerris?, ¿eres tú?-

Drink se sentó junto al príncipe, en silencio, se dedicó a observarlo, su estúpido Quentyn, ¿desde cuándo estaba enamorado de él?

- Gerris, lo que dije…no quiero que te vayas, no podría hacerlo sin ti, ¿estás escuchando?, ¿qué te pasa?-

Tomó el rostro del príncipe entre sus manos, "un rostro honesto y bueno" pensó Drink "más de lo que se merece esa puta plateada", debía reconocerlo, no quería entregárselo a Daenerys, no su Quent, su sol de Dorne, su estúpido suicida; esa mujer no era digna de un hombre como Quentyn Martell.

Sin prisas, inclinó su rostro sobre el de Quent, juntó sus labios, despacio, muy despacio, sus manos acariciaron la fornida espalda de su príncipe, lo deseaba cerca, muy cerca.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- protestó Quentyn, tratando de apartar a Drink.

Gerris también era fuerte, no dejó escapar al príncipe de sus brazos, volvió a besarle, esta vez con más fuerza, obteniendo una mordida por parte de Quent.

Recordaba cuando jugaban a los besos en su niñez, incluían a algunas de las hijas de los mayordomos y a las gemelas Yronwood, una vez le había tocado besar a Quent, fue un beso que no se le olvidó nunca, un beso que buscó, sin saberlo, en otras bocas.

- Quent…- suspiró Gerris – mi Quentyn, mi príncipe, mi sol de Dorne-

- Basta, Gerris, no…-

Pero no quería parar, empujó a Quent sobre la cama y le quitó las sábanas de encima, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo y transpirado, Drink sintió despertar su hombría al ver aquella escena tan hermosa y masculina, se apretujó contra su príncipe, besándolo en la boca, recibiendo golpes y mordidas fieras que fueron cediendo, convirtiéndose en caricias torpes y gemidos ahogados.

- Gerris, no debemos…-

- ¿Y por qué no?- dijo Drinkwater, bajando una mano hasta el miembro ya erecto de su príncipe – lo deseas y yo también-

- Pero yo…se supone que me casaré con Daenerys- dijo Quentyn, sonrojado.

- Este placer no sabrá dártelo esa Reina dragón, sólo conmigo podrás conocerlo- insistió Gerris, acariciando rítmicamente la erección de Quentyn – sé mío, Quent, sólo esta noche, y si te doy más placer que esa mujer, puedes tomarme como tu amante-

Quentyn ya no se opuso, permitió que las caricias de Drink continuaran, lo observó desnudarse y, no sin cierta timidez, se animó a acariciarle también, eran caricias inexpertas pero a Gerris no le importó para nada, encontró la manera de que su lengua y la del príncipe se tocaran.

- Gerris…- suspiró Quent, abrazándolo – querido Gerris, no te vayas…-

- No me iré- le tranquilizó Drinkwater, besándolo dulcemente en la boca – me quedaré siempre con mi príncipe-

- ¿Qué…qué debo hacer?- preguntó Quentyn, rojo como un tomate.

Ante toda respuesta, Gerris se las arregló para quedar debajo de Quentyn, le sonrió y lo besó en los labios, abrazándolo por el cuello.

- Mi príncipe tiene que entrar en mí- respondió Gerris, apretándolo, sus palabras eran dulces pero cargadas de lujuria, al igual que su mirada – mi príncipe debe penetrarme como a una doncella-

Quentyn se puso aún más rojo pero asintió, se acomodó entre las piernas de su caballero y comenzó su tarea, Gerris sintió la presión, el dolor llegó justo después, abrazó la ancha espalda de Quent y apretó los dientes, el príncipe dio otra embestida y estuvo completamente dentro, Gerris no era ningún novato en esas cuestiones pero aún dolía un poco al inicio, se relajó al sentir a Quentyn en su interior.

- Yo…ah…no, ¿te hago daño?- masculló el príncipe, sus ojos mostraban preocupación.

- Mi príncipe no me lastima- respondió Drink, moviendo un poco las caderas, Quent gruñó en respuesta – necesito que mi príncipe se mueva, no puedo esperar más-

Y el príncipe lo hizo, comenzó a embestir rítmicamente a Gerris, siguiendo sus comandos, besándolo y acariciándolo con tanta pasión que quemaba la piel, Drink no podía quedarse quieto, mordisqueaba y besaba a Quentyn donde pudiera alcanzar, serpenteando debajo de aquel cuerpo que tanto añoraba.

- Oh, sí, Quent, sí, mi príncipe, mi hermoso príncipe, más fuerte, sí- gimió Gerris, enloquecido por su pasión – más, ahhh, justo ahí, sí, sí, sí-

Quentyn no dejaba de moverse, de besar, de tocar, Gerris sintió que el calor lo ahogaba, el sudor resbalaba por ambos cuerpos, de repente todo fue demasiado, Quent, el calor, el placer, la respiración se le aceleró y por fin pudo terminar, sintiendo a su príncipe muy dentro, derramándose.

- Gerris…- mascullaba Quentyn, ya tumbado junto a su caballero, abrazándole – Gerris, no…no sé…eso ha sido…-

- Vayamos a casa, príncipe- dijo Drinkwater, armándose de valor – no hay más que hacer aquí, la reina dragón ya se ha casado, te rechazó…-

- No puedo- gruñó Quent, soltándolo de su abrazo – mi padre me encomendó una misión, debo cumplirla, no puedo volver con las manos vacías a Dorne-

- Si seguimos con este plan, volveremos a Dorne en los puros huesos-

- Gerris- suspiró Quentyn – no vas a convencerme-

- Lo sé- admitió el caballero, resignándose.

Afuera llovía, podían escuchar el agua golpeando los ladrillos de colores de la ciudad, Gerris buscó los brazos de su príncipe, quien lo recibió ya sin oponerse, un aire fresco se coló por las ventanas, apagando las velas.

- Prométeme que no vas a dejarme, Quentyn- dijo Drinkwater, aferrándose a su príncipe – no se puede vivir sin el sol…tú eres mi sol de Dorne, no me dejes, mantenme a tu lado, ya te pertenezco, desde hoy y para siempre…cásate con Daenerys o con quien quieras, pero no me apartes, no tiene que pasar esto de nuevo si no quieres pero por favor…-

- No te alejaré jamás- prometió Quentyn Martell – te quiero, y debes saber que también soy tuyo, a partir de esta noche y hasta que muera…y si algo me pasara…-

- No digas eso- dijo Gerris, abrazando aún más fuerte al príncipe – no quiero hablar de fracasos, no después de que hemos compartido algo tan bello… te quiero, mi príncipe, te quiero-

- Trata de dormir un poco, Drink, pronto tendremos que levantarnos-

Ya nadie habló, aunque sabían que no podrían conciliar el sueño, y llegó la hora de levantarse, aún en silencio, el desayuno fue sencillo; la mirada de Quentyn encontró la de Gerris, diciéndose más de lo que podrían expresar en palabras.

- Tengo fe- dijo Gerris.

Y Quentyn quiso creerle, porque significaba que Gerris creía en él, en lo que habían compartido, en su cariño, en…lo que fuera que los unía tan estrechamente, "será mío para siempre", meditó Quentyn, "y yo de él, al menos esa promesa no voy a romperla"

* * *

**Ñee, pos miren, este fic sería algo así como "la primera parte" de otro fic que escribí y está ya publicado como "Tres canciones desde Dorne", conluye en un capítulo de otro fic que tengo llamado "Back to you", pueden chutarse todo el fic o si quieren nada más váyanse al cap que se llama Vaalar Morghulis, y tan tan**


End file.
